


Cheers!

by dancer4813



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Actually going to see a sunrise, Drinking, Drunk Keyleth, Happy, I don't think there's any sadness, Not Canon Compliant, Tal'dorei Campaign, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer4813/pseuds/dancer4813
Summary: Written for a prompt from anon on tumblr: "vm fluff. the fluffiest fluff"Vox Machina gets drunk. Pike is with them, Percy is pedantic, Scanlan sings, and Keyleth gets to see a sunrise. No spoilers for past/recent episodes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts after this last episode, and I got "vm fluff. the fluffiest fluff". Fluff isn't really my go-to genre, but this was fun to write. Inspired heavily by drunk!Keyleth in episode 38, but no spoilers for that episode or any others. Let me know what you think of it, and how the characters came across!
> 
> Enjoy! *less than three*

“Drinks all around! Again!”

Vox Machina grinned as Vax strolled up with tankards enough for every member of their party, the tavern’s best ale filling each. The alcohol sloshed out of them as Vax slammed them onto the table, but no one cared. They’d already had a few drinks each and it was close to the witching hour. Honestly, it was a wonder the barkeep hadn’t already thrown them out, what with the racket they were making.

“Oooo! This one’s a pretty color!” Keyleth said, swirling her mug in circles to watch the liquid spin.

“Ain’t it the same as the others?” Grog asked, a few more empty jugs in a pile on the floor next to his chair.

“Actually, I think it’s a slightly older mix, a bit heartier and nutty-“ Percy began before he was cut off by Pike.

“Less talk, more drinking, Percy!” she exclaimed, looking only slightly less sober than Grog.

“Yeah, drink Percy!” Vex said, tapping her tankard on his own and taking a swig. “Loosen up a bit – we’re not here for speeches!”

“Oh, alright then.”

Percy took a large drink, earning himself cheers from Grog and Keyleth.

“And we’re staying up to see the sunrise tonight,” Keyleth slurred, closing her eyes and humming a little as she leaned on Percy’s shoulder. “We’re still watching the sunrise, right Percy?”

“If you want to watch the sunrise, we will hic- watch the hic- sunrise, Keyleth,” Percy said with a low nod, jerking back up and blinking hard when he nearly tipped forward.

“Will we?” Scanlan asked.

“Just wait, Scanlan,” Keyleth said, drawing her words out long as she smiled serenely at him. “It’ll be so beautiful that you’ll want to get up and see every sunrise for the rest of your life…”

“Somehow I doubt that…”

“C’mon, Scanlan, it’ll be fun,” Vex coddled, leaning forward onto the table.

“But I need my beauty sleep each night!”

“Nothing’s going to help you with that mug,” Vax commented as he leaned forward on one elbow. “Gonna need a couple years of sleep to even make a dent.”

They all laughed as Scanlan gasped, looking affronted, and pulled a lute out of his bag to play a few notes.

“Everyone else in the room can see it – everyone else but you-oo – I am Scanlan Shorthalt, I’m a handsome gnome, when I’m with the ladies I am in my zone – and you’re just jealous, you sit and moan, cuz ohhh-oh-oh, I am such a handsome gno-oh-ome, that makes me a handsome gnome!”

He bowed as Vex, Keyleth, and Pike clapped, and Vax made a large show of downing the rest of his drink. Grog just cheered and toasted Scanlan when the bard came up from his bow, while Percy raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, as if confused.

“None of those things make you actually, physically handsome,” he said, brow still furrowed. “How do they _make_ you handsome?”

“Music is an art, young Percival,” Scanlan said, opening his eyes wide as he set down his tankard, stowing the lute away again. “It doesn’t need to make sense, it just needs to have _meaning._ ”

“And your song meant… _what_ , exactly?”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter – you wouldn’t care, anyway!” Scanlan exclaimed, throwing the back of one hand against his forehead in distress. “But Pike, sweet and beautiful Pike, you understand, don’t you?”

He gestured imploringly at the blonde gnome across the table and she laughed.

“Beauty runs deeper than the skin, Percy,” she said, hiccupping as she finished and winking at Vex, who sat across from her. Vex smirked and winked back, leaning her head against Percy’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, darling,” she murmured, patting his hand with her own. “They’re all drunk.”

“You’re drunk,” he pointed out, his own speech slurring just a bit.

“And so are you.”

“Fair enough.”

There was a lull in the conversation, broken by Keyleth finishing off another tankard and slamming it down on the table.

“Finished!” she exclaimed, lazy in her movements, but smiling proudly. “When can we go see the sunrise?”

“What time is it?” Percy asked, squinting out the window.

“Too early,” Scanlan muttered, turning in his chair so he could lean against Grog’s arm.

“Hey, barkeep!” Vax exclaimed, drawing the man’s attention.

“Yeah?” the man asked, sighing. Vax didn’t notice.

“What time is it?”

“Well, the clock behind you reads four in the mornin’, so I’d reckon it’s about four in the mornin’.”

“When does the sun rise, Keyleth?”

Keyleth looked puzzled, and started counting on her fingers. “Uhh, in an hour or two. Or maybe three? Yeah, might be three.”

She smiled again and raised her empty tankard, trying to drink from it again, then frowned when nothing came out. “Should we leave now though, to get a good seat?”

“It’s the sky,” Percy deadpanned, “You don’t need a good seat to see the sky.”

"But you can have a better view in one place instead of a different one,” Pike pointed out, finishing her drink as well. “Let’s go!”

With some grumbling from Scanlan (who wanted to go to bed) and Grog (who wanted more ale), they finally managed to get everyone to finish their drinks and head out. The barkeep seemed relieved, and no one noticed Pike slip a couple gold pieces onto the table as a tip while they bustled out the door.

“Where to, Kiki?” Vax asked, hooking his elbow with Keyleth’s.

“Uhhh…. Somewhere,” she replied, swaying slightly.

“Informative,” Scanlan said, rolling his eyes.

“How about somewhere in the countryside where there aren’t too many trees?” Vex suggested, holding onto Percy’s shoulder in an effort to keep from lurching one direction or another. It was somewhat hindered, however, by Percy’s own drunken state that meant he too was listing to the right or left every couple of steps.

“Sounds reasonable,” said Percy. “Let’s go look at a sunrise!”

“We get to watch the sunrise!” Keyleth exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down. “Finally! Thank you all so much!”

She ran to each of them and delivered hugs as they walked toward the countryside, Vox Machina on its way to watch the sunrise, the black of night slowly fading into a pre-dawn grey.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading!
> 
> To see my ideas/theories, ramblings, and so much more, check out my tumblr: [dancerwrites](http://www.dancerwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
